Team Rhythm & Bounce
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day two hundred and thirty-four: In preparation for their team up see ABCs #3 , Matt & Mercedes work together on their number..


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, 10th and 11th cycle. Now cycle 12!_

* * *

**"Team Rhythm & Bounce"  
Matt & Mercedes  
Companion to "Choreography, Cover, Competition"  
+ [Team Pop 'N Cheer] [Team Frankenduck] [Team Diva on Wheels] [Team Fab Blue]**

They'd both known each other for all their lives, and the reason for that was friendship – between their mothers. Vivian Jones and Lynn Rutherford had been great friends in high school, having lost touch after graduation. Once they'd found each other again though, they had never lost touch. They became 'Aunt Vivian' and 'Aunt Lynn' to each other's children. They grew up knowing each other, though not always getting along.

They had spent a good three years not being able to stand one another. She found him obnoxious, he found her overbearing… Their mothers didn't concern themselves with this, figuring they would find their way – and they had it right. They weren't the best of friends, but they did get along, lot better than they once did. Once they became fellow Glee Club members, they had gone and found ground to form a better friendship than they'd ever had.

So when they were paired for their choreography/music team assignment, they were pleased, for more than one reason: They already had a time slated for them to be able to work on their number together. The Jones family was set for dinner at the Rutherford home.

The evening came and the Jones trio had arrived, with Mercedes heading off to find Matt in his room. When she got there, he was sitting at his desk, headphones planted on his bobbing head. Whatever he was listening to, he was liking it, and it was loud, not enough so that she could make it out but enough so that he didn't hear her come in, or hear her call his name when she did. So she flicked at his shoulder, making him startle and jump. She laughed as he turned.

"I was just looking for a song for the assignment," he explained.

"Yeah, but that's my job, remember?" she pointed out, waving him off the chair and requesting the headphones. He moved off and handed them over before sitting back on his bed in wait. They had already agreed to do their best and keep this assignment to themselves. They may have passed the age of 'putting on shows' for their parents, but the parents on the other hand would not have been above it.

"Hey," she tapped his foot and threw him the headphones. He caught them and put them on. He listened for a while, then took off and threw back the headphones. She barely managed to grab on to them.

"I don't know," he commented the song. She frowned and got back to searching. He went on staring at the ceiling, waiting. A few minutes went by and then there was another foot tap, another throw, another catch, and listen. After a moment he sat, smiling.

"Yeah?" she nodded with a grin.

"Yeah, that's the one I was listening to when you came in," he threw back the headphones and she scrambled for the catch.

"Alright," she breathed out. "You win," she put the headphones down and looked to him. "Well what do we do now?" she nodded toward the door, in reference of the parents within earshot. There was a pause, and then at once…

"Basement," they moved up. Matt grabbed what they'd need and followed her. As they were nearing the door, they could see the parents in the kitchen. Mercedes was quick to open the basement door in time to obscure Matt's passing by with loaded hands.

"Hey," she waved innocently to the four of them before following Matt and shutting the door. He was already getting set. The basement was good enough that they would hopefully be able to go by unnoticed. "We need to make this quick before dinner's ready," she told him. He gave an open-armed shrug and started the music. He moved around her, dancing first before eventually getting his part to sing. She backed him up on that front.

_[Ma] "We got the magic ([Me] "Yeah") / We got the magic ([Me] "Ooh") / We got the magic ([Me] "Mm mm") / We got the magic ([Me] "Alright") / We got the magic ([Me] "Yeah, yeah, yeah…") / We got the magic ([Me] "Oh!") / We got the magic"_

_[Me] "I can make the pain disappear… / And I can erase the past... Oh... / I can make the future shine so bright... / And I can make right now alright... Yeah…"_

_[Ma] "I got it ([Me] "I got it"), You got it ([Me] "You got it"), We got the magic girl... / [Ma] "I got it ([Me] "I got it"), You got it ([Me] "You got it"), We got the magic girl... / [Ma] "I got it ([Me] "I got it"), You got it ([Me] "You got it"), We got the magic girl... / [Ma] "I got it ([Me] "I got it"), You got it ([Me] "You got it"), We got the magic girl..._

_All I got is concrete all around Me... / Wooo... But I can see the countryside... / You can be rich when you're poor…" [Ma/Me] "Poor when you're rich…" / [Ma] "It can be raining and I can make the sun shine…"_

_[Ma] "I got it you got it we got the ([Me] "Wooo") magic girl... / I got it ([Me] "You know You got it baby") You got it, We got the magic girl / I got it ([Me] "I've got it baby") You got it, We got the magic girl / I got it ([Me] "You know I got it baby") You got it, We got the magic girl _

_I know sometimes sometimes you feel no hope... / But I've been there upon that lonely road... ([Me] "I've been there, I've been there") / I took whatever gift he offered me... / Because I knew that he would set me free... ([Me] "Set me free, set me free")_

_I got it, You got it ([Me] "Wooo") We got the magic girl... / I got it ([Me] "Magic baby") You got it, We got the magic ([Me] "Woo") girl... / I got it ([Me] "We got the magic baby") You got it, We got the magic girl... / I got it, You got it, We got the magic girl... "_

_[Me] "Wooo"_

_[Ma] "Science they can't prove it... ([Me] "No, no") / But I know I can do it…" / [Me] "I can fly... / I can bend metal with my mind…" / [Me/Ma] "I can wake up in a paradise... Ohhhh…"_

_[Ma] "We got that magic... / We got that magic…" / [Me] "Hey…" / [Ma] "We got that magic... / We got that magic…" / [Me] "Hey"_

_[Ma] "We got that magic ([Me] "We, we, we, we got it") / We got that magic ([Me] "We, we , we, we got it") / Oooh_

_Got that magic come on" / [Me] "Hey"_

_[Ma] "I got it, You got it, We got the magic girl / I got it, You got it, We got the magic girl / I got it, You got it, We got the magic girl / I got it, You got it, We got the magic girl" / [Me] "Magic, magic, baby, yeah"_

They had barely finished, the last of the music still playing, when they heard noise from above. They wasted no time. Matt shut off the music, put everything away as best he could, while Mercedes turned on the television. They had barely landed on the couch before Matt's father's feet appeared, coming down the steps.

"Dinner's ready if you two are done with the mystery show," he gave a nod, and they could hear him chuckling to himself as he climbed back up the steps. Matt and Mercedes looked back to one another – of course.

"Well, it was good, right?" he asked as they got up to follow.

"Oh, definitely," she laughed with confidence. "We've got this one good and in the bag."

THE END


End file.
